gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Roger Wildeagle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Roger Wildeagle page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Stpehen (Talk) 00:18, March 10, 2011 Welcome Welcome to the wiki roger! i'm glad to see you've made an account. If ya need anyhelp just lemme know, you can tell me via guild chat Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 02:56, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Comment About Me I read your comment about me 'going to have a heart attack'. If your going to insult me, then you deserve a ban. I could go to an admin and say I was extremely insulted by that, WHICH I WAS, but their not going to listen to me AT ALL so, whatever. Just don't go insulting me again. King John Breasly II '' 20:07, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I know i shouldnt be snooping in yer buisness, but he would just get a strike, not a ban :/ I'm gonna act like a snoop too and say: John should stop acting like a cry baby!! " oh poor pitiful me the admins won't do anything " well newsflash breasly! The rules don't change and bend around your agenda! They are EQUAL for ALL! ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 22:10, April 4, 2011 (UTC) His comment called Your Comment About Me I was just jking lol. U were typing in caps over something that, idk, u didnt have to type in caps. I just was sorta imagining u yelling at the top of ur lungs. No hard feelins?﻿ ﻿ Hey Dude Btw the person who wants to come back O'malley had a sinster past of wiki posting bad words and he already had three or two chances and almost took over wiki and spamming alot. Ok I Am considering revoking my vote to have him back﻿ Userbox Here are a bunch of them: Well I would show more but I am sort of lazy..... Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 00:06, April 19, 2011 (UTC) (YA!) Ya Sure i would love to have one of those thingies lol Roger Wildeagle 00:10, April 19, 2011 (UTC) outfit contest Rogiesaur are you ever gonna post your outfit for craziest? You and bacho would be like the toughest competition evaaaa '~Cher Bear' Hey dude nice achiements bro thats alot Greetings, Future Snow Monkey! Hello, I am High Chieftan Edgar Wildrat of The Snow Monkey Clan! I would appreciate it if you, Rober Wildeagle would join The Snow Monkeys today! Please respond to me over here on your offer. Thanks, Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 19:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to lie, that picture was HILARIOUS, but there are kids on the wiki, and that wasn't appropriate. Sorry, but please don't put pictures like that on the wiki 00:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Warning This si your first warning from me. This is not a strike. A warning omes before a strike, then strikes, and 3 strikes equal a ban. Be careful what you add. But your sense of humor is very likeable. :D Captain Crimson ROFL ROFL ROGER!!!! WHEN U SAID INAPROPRIATE I DIDN'T THINK IT MENT LIKE THAT!!!! ROFL, that was downright hilarious though, but don't upload anymore like that again xD Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 00:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) rofl jerry xD agrees with the sense of humor part ^ xD Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Ok Skull said you cant get reported for avatar and apparently that meant your in game avatar. oops. Im just going to look at that picture and laugh alot now. Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Violation Your recent edits have shown that you do not have the right amount of edits to be a Pirate king. Please follow the rules, and do not add ranks you don't deserve, if you continue to do this it will result in a disqualification of user ranks from you. Regards, Benjamin Macmorgan 22:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC) AWW But i liked being a pirate king... - sad face - Um, u put every userbox on the test page on ur page, and u messed it up rofl Giveaway -- Bot 15:18, September 30, 2011 (UTC)